


The duty of a hero.

by se0changbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se0changbin/pseuds/se0changbin
Summary: the burden of being a hero isn’t easy. now that iron man is gone changbin has a lot on his plate.spiderman!changbin au





	1. A hero’s pain.

  * **Monday: 6:00 AM**



 

Changbin is tired. And not the kind of tired that means he just wants to sleep and his tiredness would be over. He is tired of everything and of how badly life keeps treating him. It seems like Changbin will never know what it’s like to live an actual normal life without there being pain in it. 

It hasn’t been long since he came back from being vanished. Meaning it hasn’t been long since _he_  died. Tony Stark was gone, another father figure of his was gone, ripped away from his life. He has already lost his parents, and uncle Ben, and now Tony too. His first hug with Tony was also his very last one. He wished they had more time together, he keeps in his mind daily what Pepper said to Tony that day. That he can rest now. Tony did it to save everyone. When Happy told him he knows Tony wouldn’t of have done what he did if Changbin wasn’t here after, it really put a burden on his chest. All that he has been doing ever since he got back is to keep the world safe, that is all he has on his mind. He’s out there every night till midnight. Changbin his morning alarm started ringing, signalizing a new day had already begun and it was time to go to school and yet another long night was waiting ahead of him.

Changbin is standing in front of his locker in the middle of the hall way of his high school. He’s opening it to get the textbooks he needs for the day. He sees his best friend Hyunjin arrive, and all he can do is smile to himself. He makes the pain bearable. Changbin runs over as fast as he can to hug him. Hyunjin knows. He knows about Changbin’s secret identity: Spider-Man. He’s as he calls himself: The guy in the chair.

“ Binnie! “ Hyunjin was holding onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. He is extremely lucky tohave such an amazing best friend as him. They say, sometimes home is not a place but a person. That’s how he feels about Hyunjin. Changbin smiled to himself while he was thinking about that thought. Hyunjin is his home. 

“ Let’s go to class, yeah? “ Hyunjin nodded, they walked to class together and while Hyunjin was talking about how his morning started, Changbin was in a daze. There he was. Kim Seungmin. The boy that Changbin has been crushing on. “ And so, my mom baked me pancakes this morning before school- she actually made me breakfast, can you believe that? I guess having been gone for 5 years has it benefits. — wait Changbin, are you even listening to anything I said? “He was still in a daze. Seungmin looked ethereal with the morning sunlight shining on him through the windows of the school. He was holding his textbooks really careful, he seemed to be happy and smiling about something his friend who is known as Felix was saying towards him. “ Huh? Yeah of course I was listening! Why would I not listen to anything my best friend is telling me? “ 

Hyunjin snorted, accidentally a little too loud which caused a few other students in the highway to stare at them. Including Flash, who was glaring at the both of them. “ Don’t lie to me, I know you were staring at your crush. But it’s okay, I still love you anyway. “

 **2** : **59** **PM**

Changbin was impatiently sitting behind his desk. One minute till school was over for the day and he would be able to protect his city again as Spider-Man. 

Hyunjin worried for him, especially because at this point Changbin doesn’t care about getting himself hurt in the progress, every day he comes through Hyunjin’s bedroom window in the middle of the night, and he is the one who has to patch him up and treat his wounds. It hurts seeing your best friend like that, so fragile and full of bruises. But he never questions him or tells him to stop because he knows how much it means to Changbin to try and protect everyone now that Iron Man really is gone now. So, as the bell rang, Hyunjin quietly told him to “ Go fight crime and save the day. “ It was all he needed to run off. He went into the first alley he could find to change into his suit. He webbed his backpack to the trashcan that stood in the middle, hoping no one would try to steal it again, knowing May would get mad at him for losing yet another one.

“ Let me be! Please! I don’t have anything valuable on me, all I have is my text books that I need for school! “ He could recognize that voice anywhere, it belonged to the one and only Seungmin. His crush. He swinged as fast as he could on his webs, when he got to the scene, he saw a man with a mask on, he was eagerly trying to steal Seungmin his backpack.

“ Hey! Watcha doing dude? You looking for a fight? You want the backpack? You have to get through me first! “ The man with the mask ran to approach Spider-Man, and all he had to do was web him against the wall in the lonely alley. “ Well, that was oddly easy for once, Seungmin are you okay? he didn’t hurt you did he? Or he has something way worse coming to him than just being webbed against a wall! “ Changbin tried to act the coolest he could under his suit. 

“ I’m okay, thanks to you. You saved my backpack’s life. Thank you Spider-Man. Wait— how do you know my name? Do you have the ability to know people their names or something? “ Seungmin acted confused and still hanged onto his backpack the hardest he could.

“ No of course not! I uh- I just guessed it..... ? “ Changbin knew he messed up.. He’s scared. The only non-heroes in his life that know his true identity are May and Hyunjin and that’s enough, if more people were to find out it’s him behind the mask, the more they will be at risk and they will get hurt if someone ever would want to hurt him. They always come for your loved ones. 

“ Well alright Spidey, i’ll let it slide this time because you saved me from that robber. Thank you once again. “ Seungmin walked over to where Changbin stood and gave him a hug just to give him a sort of thank you again, it was unexpected and it took his breath away, his crush was hugging him. “ It’s no problem, if you ever need me, just scream and i’ll find you! “

Seungmin smiled as bright as the sun when he heard those words leave Spider-Man’s mouth. “ So Spider-Man is cheesy. I’ll have that noted somewhere. “

Changbin lost count of how many criminals he stopped tonight. His ribs are hurting a lot, he’s pretty sure they are bruised badly, so as part of his daily routine, he swings by Hyunjin’s house knowing his bedroom window is open widely for him like it is every night.

“ Today was exhausting- there was a guy who wouldn’t stop throwing taco’s on another guy and I had to web both of them in order for it to stop, and even then they wouldn’t stop screaming to eachother. Oh and you won’t believe what happend! I saved Seungmin from someone who tried to steal his backpack, and guess what! He hugged me. Hyunjin, he hugged me so tight. I got to hug my crush. But the bad part is that as usual I said something I shouldn’t have, I called him by his name. “Changbin ranted about his day while taking of his suit in the middle of Hyunjin’s room, and went to his closet to grab the spare clothing he has saved there. The only thing he is wearing right now though are his sweatpants considering Hyunjin has to look at the bruises on his ribs.

“ Hold up— someone tried to rob Seungmin? And you called him by his name? Changbin, do you even know the consequences of this? He could find out who you are. Seungmin is the smartest of our entire school. If you said his name it means he knows Spider-Man is someone he actually knows, or someone from his school “

Changbin sighed. “ You’re right, I really need to be more careful with keeping my identity a secret. Y’know what? I should have an in-earpiece so you can talk me through it. Remember when that dude Aaron Davis told me I should get better at that part of the job and that i’m not intimidating enough? You’re intimidating. You can help me get better at this. I know I have Karen in the suit, but you would be even better. “ Hyunjin went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit for Changbin’s ribs. He opened the box and started to make his magic on the wounds. “ Changbin, you know it would be an honour. But i’m not like you, I have to study. I can’t be there 24/7 for you in your in-earpiece. I simply don’t have the time for it... “

He was right. Hyunjin was right. Changbin didn’t knew what came up in his mind when he asked that question, why would he even ask that of his best friend? There was no way Hyunjin could do that. He needs to learn how to be better at that part of the job himself. He wishes he could of ask Tony for advice right now. He wished he could just swing over there, see him at the dining table with his daughter Morgan all happy and smiling. He wishes.

“ Hey, if you ever have a question about any subject, you know you can always ask me right? It’s the least I can do. “ Now that Changbin his wounds were all bandaged up, he just sat there on the edge of Hyunjin’s bed and looked into his eyes with the most sincere look on his face. He meant it, he wishes he could something more in return for all Hyunjin does for him.

“ I know Bin, believe me it’s okay. You should swing home now and get some rest while you still can. May must be worried, please tell me you atleast texted her to tell it was going to be a long night for you. “ Hyunjin was so sleepy, so he jumped into his bed. He has his bedsheets covering most of his body, it was a cute sight to see. “ It’s extremely cold, geez. “

Changbin let out a giggle. Hyunjin was always cold. “ Hmm, you wanna cuddle for 10 minutes? I’ll head home after. To warm you up, y’know. And I did text May, she told me to be careful out there. “ Hyunjin nodded. He was sleepy and cold, of course he could never say no when Seo Changbin is offering to cuddle him. It was all he needed to get to the edge of sleep. Hyunjin was already asleep and snoring, not too loudly but you could still hear it. Minutes later, they both were asleep.

“ Changbin? Wake up. Hey Bin wake up, it’s okay. You are okay. Everything is okay, we are somewhere safe. “ Hyunjin was woken up a few hours later after having falling asleep, the reason he woke up is because of Changbin his screaming. He was screaming out Tony’s name and he wouldn’t stop. He was worried and he was wondering how long he has been having these nightmares for without him knowing. 

Changbin didn’t even realise he had fallen asleep aswell while they were cuddling. He woke up with the tears still in his eyes and rolling over his cheeks. He sobbed out a quiet “ I’m sorry “ while Hyunjin held him tightly. Hyunjin gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “ I should’ve told you, I know. Besides barely having time to sleep because i’m out all night protecting the city, this is also why I don’t sleep. Whenever I do, I get these nightmares. All I see is him. All I can see is Tony, the life draining out of him. Him dying in front of me, while a few minutes before we were hugging. I miss him. More than anything, and I wish there was some sort of way to bring him back. There’s a daughter right now that isn’t going to grow up with her father like I had to experience too. Morgan is going to have to grow up without Tony by her side. “ Changbin started sobbing more. For the first time ever since he got back, he let out all his feelings, and he was glad it was towards Hyunjin, because he knows he will always be there by his side to comfort him.

They were together like that the entire night, Changbin letting out all his tears while in Hyunjin his arms. Finally he was able to let everything he has been holding in for so long. Hyunjin was holding his friendly neighborhood Spider-Man like his entire life was depending on it. He was always going to be there for him. No matter the problems, they will get through it together.

 **4** : **50** **AM**

A dark and lonely street is what Seungmin is met with, until he hears the footsteps he has been waiting to hear and what caused him to be here in the first place.

“ Did the robbery plan work well? Were you able to recruit the information we needed? “ The mysterious figure spoke towards in the dark at their secret meeting.

Seungmin spoke back to the mysterious figure that only he knows who it is. “ Yes, Sir. The tracker in his suit is successfully activated. It’s only a matter of time before you know his identity. “ 

The mysterious figure smiled to himself. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time, for the identity of Spider-Man to be exposed. For the world to know who is behind that mask. “ Thank you, Seungmin. “


	2. His truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be Seungmin his point of view of what’s really going on, and who is after Spider-Man.

[ **Seungmin’s** **POV**. ]

 

He never wanted any of this. Seungmin never wanted to help expose the identity ofthe friendly neighborhood Spider-Man that everyone is so fond of and admires.

It was supposed to just be another tiring day of school for him, The bell rang and school had ended for the day. Seungmin had agreed to hang out with Felix after class was finished, He is known to be the exact opposite of Seungmin, Felix skips classes regularly. He barely studies, he never participates in projects. But well, opposites attract right? Seungmin and Felix have been best friends for years, in fact, he is the closest friend he has ever had by his side.

“ It’s literally freezing outside. “ Seungmin mumbed to himself on his way to Felix his house. It’s a habit of his that he talks to himself regularly. Seungmin made sure he has every button of his jacket closed due the extreme cold outside, He doesn’t want to get sick. Seungmin grabbed his earphones from his backpack, plugged them into his phone and put on Shoot me by Day6. He was singing and bopping along to the song, he doesn’t mind getting weird faces from strangers on the street, he loves music and is never afraid to show it. While on his way, Seungmin was grabbed by someone out of the blue, he doesn’t know what is happening, his earphones fell out and they were dropped on the middle of the street. Before he could see who grabbed him, the figure put a blindfold on his eyes. The mysterious figure dropped Seungmin to the cold floor harshly with no sympathy at all, into an abandoned building. “ Who are you? Are you going to murder me? Oh my god please don’t hurt me. I’m still so young, I have a test tomorrow that I studied so hard for, it would be a waste if all that studying wouldn’t be put to use because i’d be laying in a coffin. Also Apple earphones are really expensive! I’m just a broke high school student, how am I supposed to afford another pair? “ Seungmin sat there, ranting on the cold and harsh floor, still with his eyes covered, having no idea who it is that has taken him.

“ Do you really think I care about that? “ The mysterious figure bend down to Seungmin and ripped of the blindfold he put on him earlier. “Kim Seungmin... It’s nice to finally meet you face to face. I have been watching you for a while now at a distance. To say at the least, you are quite an interesting young man. I’ve decided that you are the perfect bait for my plan.. I’m sure you know who Spider-Man is, yeah? I have taken notice that the mighty hero regularly saves more people close to Midtown High School that are in danger than in other areas of Queens. The same school that you happen to go to. You are going to be part of my plan to lure him out and reveal his identity. “

Now that the blindfold was gone, Seungmin was able to look at the mysterious figure that had abucted him. He had eyes that were as dark as the night sky, his hair was a bleached blonde but his dark roots were slowly becoming visible. It was clear the man hadn’t had a good sleep in days by his dark circles. He was wearing a mostly black suit, almost as dark as his eyes were, but there was a little 9 engraved into his suit, in the color white.

Seungmin was terrified. It hadn’t sunked into his brain what is all washing over him.

“ W-why should I help you? And what if I don’t want you? Do you know how much Spider-Man has done for New York? How much bad guys he has stopped? “

“ My story as to why is not yours to know. Not yet, anyhow. “ The dark figure took off the gloves he was wearing, and blasted a fire hole into the wall behind Seungmin. “ I know where you live. Try to step out of this, and that is what will happen to your precious home with your family in it. “

The man was smirking. He said all of those threats with a smug look on his face. Seungmin wishes that this was just another one of Felix’s his dumb pranks, but he knows it isn’t. 

“ I’ll help you. Just please, for god’s sake don’t hurt or touch my family. I will do anything to keep them safe! Tell me the plan! I’ll do it! “ Seungmin is trying his hardest to speak with a steady voice so the mysterious man won’t take advantage of him knowing he is actually terrified, but he failed. 

“ You see, I know you have it in you, Seungmin. You try to be all innocent, and everyone thinks you are. But I know, that that’s not who you really are. Tomorrow. 3:05 PM. I have an accomplice that will try to fake rob you. Nothing serious, yet. All he will do is try to steal your backpack. In the alleywith all the graffiti on the walls. I’m giving you a tracker that you will implant on his suit. Which will give me all the where abouts of where the suit is, Including his home which will lead us to his identity. Don’t make it obvious you’re planning something. Got it? “

“ I got it! I’ll be there, I promise. Okay? I promise. I’m in. D-do you have a name? Sir, what should I call you? “ He really is about to do this. Seungmin is going to be part of an evil plan, starting tomorrow. This is not who he is and he knows that even if the mysterious man says otherwise. Seungmin never has intentions to hurt anyone, ever. All he ever wants is to take pictures of things he loves, to study and to be able to sing, to hear and love music with all his heart.

The man who Seungmin still doesn’t know his identity of, took of his gloves and made fire appear once again in the palm of his hand.

“ Chan. My name is Chan. But it’s Saurus to you. “

 **Monday** : **2** : **55** **PM**

“ Ma’am? Can I please go to the restroom? I can’t hold it in anymore. I drank too much water during lunch. “ Seungmin is lying to his teacher, he’s never done that before, ever. This isn’t like him in the slightest.

“ Alright Seungmin, go ahead. You did well today, you are excused. “ His math teacher said as she was calculating grades for the test they had this morning that he studied so hard for. 

He ran as quickly as he could to the front opening of the school, trying to find the alley he was supposed to meet the robber at. “ Graffiti... Graffiti.. where are you? Ah there it is! “ Seungmin wasn’t taking any chances, it’s better to be early than late, he can’t possibly take any risks. The robber came walking towards Seungmin his direction quickly, with the mask already on. “ You that Seungmin guy i’m supposed to fake rob? “

“ Yeah..... that.. would be me. “ Well, if this wasn’t incredibly awkward. “ It’s 3:05 PM, it’s time for the plan, you up for this? “ No. He’s not up for this, but as it is already known, he sadly doesn’t have any options other than to say yes.

“ I’m ready, let’s go fake this backpack robbery. “ 

The plan worked, Spider-Man did show up just as he was expected to be. He stopped the fake robber by webbing him against the graffiti wall, if Seungmin had any say, he would say he acted pretty well for a fake robbery, he deserves an Oscar for that. Planting the tracker went easier as he expected aswell, all he had to go is give Spider-Man a hug. And ofcourse, he had used the excuse “ as a thank you for saving me. “ It felt so wrong doing this to him.

Hugging Spider-Man felt... oddly soft.. Seungmin knows that underneath the suit is a boy that is close to his age giving away by his voice which happend to be really smoothing. Seungmin his love for music came kicking in the worst timing, and he was so sure of it that the boy underneath the suit could be a successful singer if he really wanted to, it is an angel-alike voice that you could never get tired of listening to, a voice that you could fall asleep to even if you have had the worst nightmare.

While walking away from the scene of the fake robbery, all Seungmin could feel is guilt. He hates himself, he hates himself for doing this to an innocent boy who is spending his teenage years saving others from danger and trying to make the world a better place.  

**5:40** **AM**

Seungmin was supposed to meet Saurus at 5:50 AM in the street in front of his house. Even though Seungmin hadn’t slept the entire night, when he checked the time he saw he only had 10 minutes left till their meeting. Quickly, he changed out of his pajamas and changed into a casual blouse and black skinny jeans, and tried his best to get out of the house without waking his family up. It was cold outside, but luckily it didn’t take long before he heard the footsteps of someone approaching him.

“ Tell me Seungmin, did the robbery plan work well? Were you able to recruit the information we needed? “ Chan had that smug look on his face again, like he already knew the answers to the questions he was asking.

“ For the record, it’s not we. It’s the information you needed, not me. I never wanted to be a part of this, but you are literally forcing me! “ Not wanting to get on Saurus his bad side because they were, after all standing in front of Seungmin his house that he had threatened to burn down earlier, he quickly added on “ But, yes Saurus, The tracker in his suit is successfully activated. “

Chan smiled. The plan that he came up with was in action and working successfully. “ Well, let’s find out where Spider-Man his suit is currently located shall we? “ Chan grabbed the device that would be able to tell them where the suit is currently located. He got impatient within a few minutes because to his liking, it was taking way too long. “ Hurry up you stupid thing! “ Apparently, Chan getting angry worked because the location finally loaded.

“ 20 Ingram Street.. “

Seungmin knows that adress.

It’s Changbin his house.

 “ Changbin..... is Spider-Man? “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. Other characters will be introduced later on, this is only Chapter 1. Please note i’m not an experienced writer so I know this writing may be bad, but I really just wanted to write something about my 2 fandoms. ( SKZ and Marvel ) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
